


[Podfic] Five Times Jack Dies

by RsCreighton



Series: #ITPE 2017 [38]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: A lot - Freeform, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Graphic deaths, Jack Dies, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 21:46:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13221876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: Jack dies every year with the end of winter, and returns with the first breath of frost. It can cause problems.





	[Podfic] Five Times Jack Dies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SomethingIncorporeal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomethingIncorporeal/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Five Times Jack Dies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3316874) by [Kayasurin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayasurin/pseuds/Kayasurin). 



Cover Art provided by RsCreighton.  | 

## Streaming Audio

### Chapter One: 1:15

  
[Mobile Streaming](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201712/ITPE/FTJD/FTJD%2001.mp3)  


### Chapter Two: 13:26

  
[Mobile Streaming](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201712/ITPE/FTJD/FTJD%2002.mp3)  


### Chapter Three: 26:28

  
[Mobile Streaming](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201712/ITPE/FTJD/FTJD%2003.mp3)  


### Chapter Four: 8:41

  
[Mobile Streaming](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201712/ITPE/FTJD/FTJD%2004.mp3)  


### Chapter Five: 9:42

  
[Mobile Streaming](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201712/ITPE/FTJD/FTJD%2005.mp3)  


### Chapter Six: 8:23

  
[Mobile Streaming](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201712/ITPE/FTJD/FTJD%2006.mp3)  


### Chapter Seven: 38:38

  
[Mobile Streaming](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201712/ITPE/FTJD/FTJD%2007.mp3)  


## Downloads

  * [MP3 (ZIP)](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201712/ITPE/FTJD/%5bRotG%5d%20Five%20Times%20Jack%20Dies.zip) | **Size:** 105 MB | **Duration:** 1:46:35 
  * [M4B ](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201712/ITPE/FTJD/%5bRotG%5d%20Five%20Times%20Jack%20Dies.m4b) | **Size:** 51 MB | **Duration:** 1:46:35 

  
---|---


End file.
